Multimedia frameworks simplify tasks related to multimedia handling over processing systems and processing system networks. Tasks may be simplified by easing multimedia capturing and playback, and multimedia streaming. Multimedia frameworks, such as DirectShow® for Windows®, can include modular multimedia components (e.g., filters in DirectShow® for Windows®). Specific interfaces may be provided by the typifying multimedia framework through the modular multimedia components. For example, a multimedia framework may identify roles for each component, and may give each component specific interfaces, thereby enabling the components to handle tasks and notify events.
To enable interfacing between components, member objects called pins may be provided. These pins, which may be data structures, are components that are aggregated within a component. In existing systems, every component communicates with every other component through pins thereof. Information regarding the correspondence between components and respective individual pins needs to be provided. Also, an architecture utilizing pins tends to create threads including worker threads corresponding to individual pins. As data flow occurs in worker threads, memory and resource consumption in a pin-based architecture are causes for concern.